Bitores Méndez
Bitores Mendez "You carry the same blood as it seems. Nevertheless, you're an outsider. Just remember. If you become unpleasant to our eyes, you will suffer severe consequences" Historia Mendez era el alcalde del Pueblo, controlado por un tipo mas fuerte de Las Plagas. Como alcalde del pueblo, el estaba a cargo de todo lo que se hiciera con Ashley ó con Leon, dejando varias notas por todo el pueblo, almenos, hasta su muerte que parece que le afecto un poco a Saddler ya que Bitores era muy fuerte. Primero lo encontraremos en su residencia, una casa que esta a la izquierda del pueblo y la mejor cuidada, en el capitulo 1.2. En el primer encuentro entre Leon y Mendez, este le advierte a Leon que "si resulta molesto a sus ojos, pagara severas consecuencias" perdonandolo solo por el hecho de que Leon tambien estuviera infectado con Las Plagas. Despues de esto y de una cinematica secreta donde intenta ahorcar a Leon pero es salvado por Ada Wong, desaparece hasta la hora de que Leon tenga que enfrenatarse con el por ultima vez. Planeaba ponerles una emboscada a ambos en una especie de bodega donde torturaban a los traidores. Separate Ways Mendez tambien se encuentra con Ada en el juego de "Separate Ways", ''aunque muy pocas veces. ''Primero lo hace en su residencia, este va caminando junto con dos campesinos, es aqui donde Mendez se encontraria por primera vez con Leon, Ada llega a salavarle la vida, luego Mendez salta por la ventana para atrapar a Ada. Despues de que ella huye, un grupo de campesinos le bloquea el camino y pronto es alcanzada por Mendez y sus dos complices disparandole un dardo adormecedor, es aqui donde la llevan a la cueva cerca del teleferico y comienzan su ritual. Muerte Para terminar la etapa del Pueblo y salir finalmente hacia el Castillo, tendriamos que matar a Bitores primero ya que tiene una parte de gran importancia para seguir avanzando. Capitulo 2.3, la bodega, despues de pasar el teleferico, Leon sabia bien las intenciones de Mendez al llegar aqui es por eso que le dice a Ashley que lo espere afuera. Al entrar, Mendez intenta de nuevo ahorcar a Leon, al arrojarlo, se asegura de que no pueda salir, uniendo entre si las manijas de la puerta, ahora esta decidido a asesinarlo. Despues de que lo quiere volver a tomar, Leon lo esquiva y dispara a la gasolina de un barril para hacer que Mendez explote, pero fue mala idea porque asi solo revelaria su verdadero ser. Ahora mutado, es mucho mas peligroso, uno de sus ataques son golpearte, aplastarse contra su cuerpo, y clavarte sus grandes uñas. Tiene dos etapas de mutacion, despues de hacerle mucho daño, se separara de sus piernas para solo columpiarse con sus tentaculos, que bien parecen la insignia de Los Iluminados. Ahora si haciendo explotar barriles y disparandole con armas fuertes, por fin morira dejando caer su ojo. Despues de que Leon lo toma, se abrira un nuevo camino para que pueda salir del lugar en llamas. Punto debil Su cuerpo....lo que lo une con sus piernas despues de haberse mutado....ese es su punto debil. Disparandole con la escopeta en su primera forma ó con el rifle en la segunda finalemnte caera. Solo para conseguir un ojo falso que nos ayudara a salir del Pueblo. Vestimenta y apariencia Se ve que lleva una capa gris, hasta las rodillas, un pantalon cafe y zapatos negros. Su capa se tiene tres botones grandes en forma de triangulo sugiriendo que tal vez a si se abricha ó si no se amarra con ese pequeño cinturon que forma parte de ella. Es grande, mas de lo normal. Sugiere que es un efecto secundario de Las Plagas. Blanco, calvo, con barba larga, su mirada llena de odio. Un ojo azul y un ojo falso rojo con el que puede abrir las puertas del pueblo, se describe que tiene un codigo en la iris para que el lector optico lo acepte.